Warriors: Path of the Stars Book One: Mooneyes
by Gemcrazy98
Summary: Ok most of the characters are made up, i only own the ones you dont know and blah blah anyways, IM TIMBERKIT uhh and its called Mooneyes because Timberkit's eyes are silvery kind of like the moon Read rate & review! hope u enjoy thanks
1. Attack!

**Warriors: Path of the Stars**

**Book One: Mooneyes**

**Chapter One **

**By Tea' Roland**

**Inspired by: Erin Hunter**

_Timberkit staggered out into the clearing, she was clearly not fully awake yet. _She looked around and saw Lionflit and her kits, Thornkit (brown tabby tom with dark green eyes), Smokekit (black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes), and Rockkit (gray with pale blue eyes).

"I can't believe they're almost six moons old!" Lionflit mewed. "And how well behaved they are," Heathertail, Timberkit's mother, glanced at her and her sister, Raggedkit. "unlike my kits."

Timberkit jumped as she heard Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, charge into the clearing and yowl, "RiverClan's coming! Get the queens, kits, and elders into ThunderClan's territory!"

"ThunderClan Territory? Why?" Dogangel, one of the warriors, asked.

"Because they said in a time of danger we could use their territory for shelter," the calm, deep voice of Onestar meowed. "by the sound of Ashfoot's yowl, we need to hurry. Breezewhisker, Dogangel, I'd like for you to escort them to ThunderClan's camp. And don't wait for a patrol either, RiverClan could spot you and attack you, instead of the camp. When you get there, explain what's happening and then return to camp; they may help if they want to."

Timberkit shivered, today was supposed to be her father's apprentice, Mistypaw's, warrior ceremony. _It had been put off before because then the Clan wouldn't have any apprentices, but now that me, Raggedkit, and Lionflit's kits are going to become apprentices in three sunrises, it didn't really matter. _

"Timberkit, are you going to be a like a stupid mouse and let the RiverClan cats attack you or are you coming?" Her father's harsh words brought her out from her thoughts.

~* * *~

As they hurried through the forest, Timberkit sensed uneasiness coming from the two warriors. _Why are they afraid? I sensed it ever since we left the camp! It can't be because of the RiverClan cats. Are they afraid ThunderClan will not let us stay there? Onestar and Firestar have been good friends since Onestar was Onewhisker and Firestar was Fireheart!_

_Could it be because they had almost shed unnecessary blood because they thought ThunderClan stole their kits? Whatever it is, I don't like the feeling..._

When they got to the ThunderClan camp, a brown tabby tom bounded up to them. "What are youdoing on ThunderClan territory with queens, kits, and elders?" he mewed. "Please, Brambleclaw, let us speak to Firestar!" Breezewhisker pleaded. Brambleclaw beckoned a long-legged black tom with his tail. "Spiderleg, go fetch Firestar, these cats seem pretty anxious to speak with him."

Spiderleg dipped his head and ran up to what Timberkit thought was the Leader's den. A few moments later the black tom came back out with an orange, almost fire colored cat, soon followed by a sand-colored tabby she-cat. Timberkit thought the fire-colored cat must be Firestar, judging by his pelt, and the sand-colored cat must be his mate.

"Hello, Breezewhisker, Dogangel. Is all not well in your Clan?" Firestar's mew filled with concern. "No, RiverClan cats are attacking our camp! We're sorry, we had to find a place to keep our kits, queens, and elders safe," Breezewhisker waved his tail around his Clanmates. "There is very little shelter to keep them safe on the moor..."

Firestar's eyes became filled with concern and determination. "We will keep them safe here, and we will help you fight off RiverClan." the orange cat mewed sincerely. "Daisy can keep the kits and queens well fed, she needs a bit of company in the nusery ever since her kits, Ferncloud's kits, and Ferncloud moved out, and as for the elders they can stay with Mousefur and Longtail in my den, incase RiverClan decides to attack this camp as well."

"Graystripe, Millie, Stormfur, Brook, Berrynose, Honeyfern, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool, WindClan needs our help. Leafpool, I'm sure Barkface can't handle all those injured cats alone. As for the rest of you, gaurd the camp and stay alert. RiverClan will realize we are helping WindClan and may decide to come attack the camp. Is everything clear?" Firestar meowed.

~* * *~

Timberkit tore at the ground in ThunderClan's hollow, embarrassedly. She was approached by Rosepaw, Daisy's kit. She asked why she wasn't playing with the other kits. "I'm not friend with them..." she mumbled. "You can play with me! We could have so much fun! When your an apprentice and you can go to the Gatherings we can see each other then!" Rosepaw squealed. "When are you going to be an apprentice?" "_Supposed_ to be one in three sunrises." Timberkit clawed the ground again."It might be put off because of the battle." "Oh..." she murmured. Then her eyes brightened. "What if it _doesn't _get put off?" Timberkit's heart sped up. "What do you mean?" "What I _mean _is maybe I could talk to Firestar and maybe he could convince him not to put it off!" Rosepaw stood proud, her eyes glittering for coming up with a brilliant plan.


	2. Apprenticeship

Chapter Two (unfinished)

Brambleclaw, Whitewing (white cat with green eyes), and her apprentice Icepaw, escorted the WindClan cats back to their camp. Firestar had come back to tell them that some of his cats were staying at their camp for a few days to help repair things.

Raggedkit leaned over to her sister and whispered, "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, for you. You have friends to tell the story to." Timberkit snapped.

Raggedkit looked hurt. She just barely managed to squeak, "I-i'm s-sorry!"

_**To Be Continued whenever I feel like Continuing**_


End file.
